


Love At Night

by PhoenixPendragon101



Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Black Veil Brides Army, F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPendragon101/pseuds/PhoenixPendragon101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*A BVB fanfic*</p>
<p>Andy has been a tormented Werewolf for years.<br/>Ashley has lived years alone.<br/>but....<br/>When they meet Kat will she fix Andy's tormented soul or will she fix Ashley's Loneliness?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Love has never been so blind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

My father was furious last night. He smashed half the compound and I was positive he was going to smash the rest. Tonight he was twice as mad. A War was starting and the old ones were not to be interrupted. I left as swiftly as I could and made my way to the woods. The snow fell gently around me and the breeze sent shivers up my spine. I couldnt feel the cold but I dreamed that it would feel icy against my face. I sighed and shrugged my thoughts away. I was who I was and it was impossible to change. The snow crunched underneath my feet and my hands felt the trees. I enjoyed the eerie silence and the luminous moonlight. But I wanted to feel the warm sun. The way it would bright up everything. I longed for those days but instead I only got nights. A tear fluttered down my cheek. I heard a noise and I turned to my left. A figure slowly emerged from the shadows and smiles menacingly at me. Its fangs and eyes were blood red. I slowly back away till I froze.

"What do you want?" I ask the mysterious figure. A man appeared in the light as his eyes changed to a light brown color.

"To see how you're doing on this wonderful evening miss" He replyed. His voice was husky which made him alluring.

"Im fine thank you sir." I manage to say. He smiled calmly and looked into my eyes.

"That's great to hear. Would you like some company to walk with you this evening?" He said. I silently shook my head. His long brown hair danced lightly in the breeze. 

"I'm Ashley by the way. What's your name?" He said and bowed his head. 

"Kat." I humbly replied. "Kat." My skin glows in the moonlight and my eye color changes from hazel to a green. He was captivating in the light. He slowly stood up straight and his eyes turned into a deep blue.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kat." He gently took my hand raised it to his mouth. I felt him lightly bite it and lick up the blood that extracted from it.

"I know exactly what you are and which clan you come from". He smirked again. 

"You are a 2nd generation vampire from the second strongest clan in the country." He looked deeply into my eyes. His eyes turned white and extended his hand. I looked cautiously at his hand before he spoke.

"Do you know who I am, truely?" He questioned. I stood calmly and quietly as he turned away. He walked a few steps and then slowly dissolved into the shadows.

"I'm the original and very first vampire from which the clans came from."


	2. Two

I watch the shadows carefully. I wanted to question him or maybe I shouldnt push my luck. He knew what I was and he understands.

"Why do you want me?" I ask curious. He could of picked anyone but he chose me. His head slowly emerged and I felt him beside my ear.

"Because your beauty caught my eye miss Kat." He whispered. I could feel his body pressed against mine. If I could I would of taken a deep breath but instead I looked nervous.

"Dont you have a mistress to get to?" I asked wanting to be out of his prescence. 

"I've been on my own for a long time now Kat." He said moving to stand in front of me. I could feel him examine my eyes and tone of my voice.

"You don't need to be nervous miss." He whispered. I looked down at the ground when I smelt it. And he smelt it too. He sniffed the wind. 

"There's a werewolf roughly half a mile away coming this way. You'll be able to see what the original are capable of." He say and slowly turned around and waited for the werewolf. I was frightened. In a few minutes I would see a werewolf ripped in half, torn practically limb from limb. I jump infront of him.

"Can I do it, please?." I begged lightly. He sighed and smiled. He stepped back out the way. The werewolf emerged from the bushes and roared loud and the ground shook a little from the volume of the roar. I slowly walked towards it trying not to scare it. It stood there with scars all over it chest and stomach. I kneel down on my knees and I extended my hand out, looking at the ground. It lunged at me and roared and slashed. I look into its eyes. Its tongue hangs out and it pants. I glanced over at Ashley as he raised an eye brow slightly and walk towards me.

"You were able to tame it?" He asked stunned.

"I havent done anything like this." I say looking into the werewolfs eyes 

"Interesting." Ashley examined it and looked at me. I looked into its eyes and all I see Is A tormented person. I go to reach out but it backs away slowly. Ashley grabs its arm and twists it behind its back keeps it in place.

"Stay now."He said.

"No!" I shouted out suddenly. Ashley looked back at me and tilted his head.

"I would kill him miss. I can tell that you wanted to help him." 

"Let him go! Please." I begged. Tears begin to form in my eyes. Ashley sighed and released him. I nodded at the werewolf and he turned and away back into the shadows. 

I stood to my feet. Ashley turned to me and stood in front of me

"Only question for you is why did you let it get away?" He questioned with rage in his voice.

"Its still a person, a tormented soul but i know vampires hate them. Your meant to hate them." I say softly. I dropped my head as I was too ashamed to look at him. Ashley Walked behind me and slowly ran his hand up my back.

"Who says I was the first one to hate them? Who says I didn't want peace between the two species?" He said as I thought about it. He

Leant forward and whispered in my ear

"I didn't want this war between the two species." He said softly and walked away.


	3. Three

As once a term was used that if the heart was to beat too fast it would break. Well if i had one it would of broken. Ashley was like no other vampire. He understood me. I quickly turned to face him.

"But if it became between a werewolf falling in love with the woman you loved....would your outlook be somewhat different?" I asked. I didnt know why I did but it was just an answer I needed to know. He chuckled softly.

"I would battle it for the one I loved and may the victor keep be with one they loved." He turned back. I approached him carefully.

"Do you think I haven't had this run in before?" He asked and slowly raised his shirt. His chest has three large scars and a hole. I glided my hands over the scars. 

"I lost on purpose so that the werewolf can find happiness in this world." He said back gently. I found myself slowly falling for him. A powerful vampire like him could easily win but he lost on purpose? Was it mainly he thought his love deserved more or did he long for the same thing I longed for. 

"Would you lose again?" I asked. He didnt smile, didnt even chuckle. He started to rub my stomach lightly with his knuckles. 

"Depends on the person." He replied softly. I looked to the horizon and saw the sun. I sighed ever so softly and broke away. 

"I must leave but shall I see you again sir?" I asked. 

"You shall." He replied. I hurried off towards my home with a contagious smile.


	4. Four

I slept the entire day and was starved by the time the sun had set. I slipped on my black heels. I waited by the door as my father aproached me. 

"I hope you shall attend a ball in two days." He said walking past me. Before I could even reply he entered his office. I started to walk down to the woods. My thoughts were nothing but my own but i needed answers to my questions. I felt the wolfs prescence as I neared the spot where I saved him last night. It jumped out of a bush and landed in front of me. 

"Do you recongise me?" I aprroach slowly. It nodded and knelt down. I didnt have lomg before the sum began to rise since I slept in. 

"Can I see where you live? The suns coming up soon and I wont be able to get home in time." I say worried. It nods and stands up and kneels a little bit down and offers a ride.

I get on its back it takes me out of the woods and into the small town. We travelled down the street quickly and fast. We arrive as the sun starts to rise. It covered me up with is its body as It jumped through a window. I start crawling into the corner to escape the suns rays. It starts to change back to human form as It struggles to close the blinds. Once it closes all the blinds it collapsed to the floor to finish its final change. The man was exhausted and rose to his feet. He noticed my arm was burnt and rushed to get bandages.

"I was careless and should of timed when the sun came up." I said looking into his blue eyes.

"It's ok miss." He started to wrap my arm. 

"Im Kat." I say smirking. 

"I'm Andy." He said as he finished up wrapping my arm. He smiled back and grabbed a change of clothes for himself. I try to advert my stare but im captivated in him. Four large scars ran down his back and as he turned around to face me he had three large scars going across and down his chest. He saw me staring at his scars and walked over to me and knelt down.

"Do you want to know the story about these scars miss Kat or would you rather ravage my body??" He said in a sexy tone. I shyly shook my head. He laid back and rested his hands under his head and closed his eyes.

"In that case I'll rest my eyes miss Kat." I got up to inspect the room. The room was very nicely kept with quite a few medieval weapons hanging on the wall. I ran my hand along the wallpaper feeling the detail. The swords and daggers and morning stars that hung on the wall were deadly sharp. All of a sudden, Andy jumped up and looked around the room before going for the great sword hanging on the wall.

He Stopped and blinked a few times before he recognized me. 

"I apologize miss. My body has been trained to always be ready for battle. It springs up to action at the faintest of noises." I was a little shooken up and was frightened. He punched the wall leaving cracks in the wallpaper and headed towards the front door.

"I apologize miss Kat. I'll leave you be for a little bit.." He sniffed the air and looked down 

"I know the scent of being afraid very well." Andy said quitely.


	5. Five

"Im sorry." I said dropping my head. 

"I don't blame you for fearing a monster..." He said looking down as his hair covered his face. I walked over towards him. 

"Im a monster too." I said and lightly touched his hand. It felt tense and I looked into his blue eyes only to see sadness. I removed his hair from his eyes.

"He was going to kill you last night." I say mentioning Ashley. His eyes adverted from mine. 

"I was unprepared and I was distracted last time." He said as my eyes turn a dark green color. He moved away with the great sword clenched tightly in his hand. He manoeuvred the sword with speed and ease. 

"What were you distracted by?" I asked. He slid the sword along the ground towards me.

"By your beauty miss. I have enough strength to take care of myself and you" He answered. I scoffed. 

"I can take care of myself." I say. He nodded slowly thinking.

"But you dont have the stomach to kill someone. Pick it up and hit me as hard as you can." Andy said. I eyed off the sword on the ground. He raised his eyebrows at me. The thought of me hitting him or even hurting him made me upset. I turned my back and faced the window. 

"See miss Kat... you dont have the stomach."


End file.
